


Afternoon Tea

by leitopia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leitopia/pseuds/leitopia
Summary: 表面禁欲的上司伊x因为是幼驯染知道他其实色情得过分的下属格格拉迪欧左位ooc，为爽而爽的产物，请注意看tag避雷情人节快乐！
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 7





	Afternoon Tea

“新来的格拉迪欧今天又被伊格尼斯先生训了呢。”  
“是吗？他又做什么了？”  
“好像是在做工作的时候被看到跟隔壁部门过来送东西的女孩子搭讪了。”  
“诶……说几句话其实也不算特别严重吧，伊格尼斯先生最近真严厉啊。”  
“可能只是对新人严厉吧，伊格尼斯先生平时对我们都挺温柔的。”  
“不过啊，听说格拉迪欧和伊格尼斯先生已经认识十多年了，他们从小时候就一起长大的。”  
“不可能的吧，从小就认识不应该关系很好吗，如果真的这么熟伊格尼斯先生应该对他照顾有加吧。”  
“不知道，我也是午休时听来的传闻。话说回来，今天这层楼的茶水间从下午就一直锁着，门锁完全扭不动啊。”  
“是不是里面在进行清洁啊？我们去楼下打水好了。”  
“这么小的房间要打扫一个下午这么久吗，效率可真够低的……”  
“没事，走到楼下也算顺便锻炼一下身体了，今天可真够累的，我下午在办公室坐了快三个小时，腰都直不起来了。”  
“不知道为什么我总是听到茶水间里有人在说话，是我的错觉吗？”  
“走啦走啦，反正明天茶水间肯定就开了，一会就下班了，赶紧休息完回去给今天的工作收尾吧。”

格拉迪欧听见下体传来“啵”一声暧昧的轻响，感觉到自己的性器又涨大了一圈。柱身上覆着一层湿漉漉的水光，那是伊格尼斯的津液。明明门外议论的声音还没有停止，此时此刻，他的上司、他从小就互相信赖的同伴，以及他的恋人，却依然跨坐在他的身上，用那张上午才训斥过他的嘴亲着他的海绵体，用舌头裹住柱身，舔弄着表面的沟壑，像是在品尝着什么珍馐佳肴般含着他的阴茎。  
“真色啊伊格尼斯……”格拉迪欧吐出了一句喟叹。明明他的性器尺寸大得异于常人，只是吞下龟头对于对方来说就已经足够艰难，但伊格尼斯依然用双手扶着他阴茎的后端，像是想要享用精液般用力地吮吸，迫切地把那根东西吃进自己口腔更深的地方。  
交接处发出的咕叽咕叽的水声，格拉迪欧轻笑了一声：“有这么好吃吗？”他其实也不好受，性器酥爽得发麻，趴在他下身的人却还不自知地摆出一副下流的神情，顶着脸颊上被口腔中龟头的伞状凸起顶出的鼓包，在口交的一半从耻毛间抬起头，挂着唇角的一片渗出的水渍看了他一眼，格拉迪欧本来已经濒临释放的边缘，目睹了这近在咫尺血脉偾张的场面他一下却又被刺激得想要更多。  
“平时衣冠楚楚、做起工作来一丝不苟的伊格尼斯先生在私底下是这幅淫乱的样子，上午才教训过下属下午就在茶水间欲求不满地舔对方的肉棒——伊格尼斯，你说，这样的事情要是被她们知道了会怎么样呢？”  
“在上司的下午茶时间里下属就该安静点。”  
“……这份下午茶还真是特别啊。”  
倘若不是认识太久，格拉迪欧想，他也不会相信对方有这样的一面。然而事实就是如此，伊格尼斯就是个在家甚至能趁他睡着时坐上他的大腿边捏着自己的乳头边用屁股强奸他的阴茎的色情狂，而现在，格拉迪欧毫不怀疑自己会在这里——在这个平常应该是公共开放的茶水间，被对方的身体榨到没有走回办公室的力气。  
“吃不饱也小声点啊。”门外又传来一阵把手被扭动的声响，对方却像是完全没有听见似地继续着身体的动作。这次他终于不再用口腔折磨格拉迪欧的阴茎，反而改用双手握住肉柱的上端，隔着薄薄的西装内衬将它贴在自己的乳粒上摩擦。乳尖因为刺激在布料下迅速地肿立，伊格尼斯溢出了一句难以克制的呻吟。  
“——你明明也知道茶水间隔音不好的吧！”  
“别在这种事情上分心啊。”身上的人变本加厉地喘息，边喘边解开了身上的几颗纽扣。平日里被熨得妥帖的衬衫地从肩上滑到小臂，伊格尼斯的皮肤本来就偏白，在经过慰弄后淡粉色的乳晕更是明显地涨开，随着最后一层皱巴巴的保护褪落，赤裸地挺在空中。  
格拉迪欧听见伊格尼斯轻笑了笑：“你难道不想玩玩这里吗？”  
“还是想玩我的里面，我都准备好了哦。”  
这家伙——。

“我都没帮你做扩张，怎么后面这么柔软啊。”格拉迪欧把阴茎重重地撞进对方的后穴，他那嘴硬的上司终于被他压在身下，紧紧地抓着他宽大的脊背，因为连续不断的快感而无法克制地哆嗦颤抖。  
“格拉迪欧，好棒，哈啊，好棒。”  
“都湿得出水了。”格拉迪欧低下头，自己的耻毛上挂着因为激烈交媾而从溅出的体液。水光淋漓的穴壁被硕大的性器抽插得微微外翻，像是一只不知餮足的嘴，只能靠吞着男人的阴茎解瘾，又像是一朵饱满的、被操熟了的花蕊，随时准备接受灌溉的精液。  
“伊格尼斯，是在叫我来之前就在这里自己偷偷自慰过了吗？在其他人还在认真工作的时候就已经在这里用手指玩弄自己的小穴然后夹着一屁股水回去指挥人吗？”  
“那是，在为下午茶提前做准备。”  
“……你这变态。” 像是给予奖赏一般，格拉迪欧抽出自己的性器，在停了一秒后顶开入口紧裹的穴肉，使力一口气推入内里。他没想着一开始便捣进伊格尼斯身体最敏感的地带，没料到对方主动抬了抬臀部，阴茎顺着体位的变化直直地操上前列腺，伊格尼斯惊叫了一声，身体剧烈地痉挛，然后就这样出乎预料攀上了第一次高潮。精液射向他的髂骨，挂在皮肤表面上，给他带来一丝略微冰冷的触感，柱体在一瞬间被紧紧收缩的潮热肠壁猛地绞住，格拉迪欧同样也险些缴械。他的头脑一阵由于酥爽而短暂地陷入了几秒晕眩，回过神来后只听见伊格尼斯破碎的呜咽，用手指别开碎发后格拉迪欧慌忙地问了句“还好吗”，却发现对方俨然是一副被玩坏了的神情，双颊上涂满湿红的色欲，轻抖着手扶住他的脸庞凑上前去和他交换了一个深吻。  
“格拉迪欧，呜，快点，还想要——还想要更多。”  
究竟是怎么长大成这幅色情的样子的啊。格拉迪欧咬了咬牙，重新开始了抽动，伊格尼斯刚释放完的阴茎又被直接插到了勃起，在半空中挺立着，像是在勾引一般颤颤巍巍地刮过他的腹部。明明在他们青春期第一次做爱时，伊格尼斯还会面对他粗长得吓人的性器而流露出慌张又可爱的表情，到现在却已经能够熟练而主动地用手指或玩具捣开自己的后穴，吞下那根东西，有时在插得过深时格拉迪欧甚至还会觉得自己的阴囊都要被伊格尼斯一并吃掉，连贮存的精子都会被吸得一干二净。  
格拉迪欧想，但他并不讨厌对方的这一面，相反他喜欢得不得了。伊格尼斯在平时对外人从来都正襟危坐，他们从小就一起照顾印索穆尼亚最大的财团——路西斯财团的小少爷诺克提斯，十几岁时伊格尼斯就开始被要求和财团高层开会，不得不早早地把自己武装成大人的样子。后来路西斯财团遭受了巨大的打击，他们肩上的责任也随之而变得更沉重了。同样在那段时间他们性爱的频率开始大幅度的增加，他们在公寓里所有能想象到的地方做爱，储物间里、厨房灶台上、浴室镜子前——每一片区域都是他们交合的温床，留着他们体液的痕迹。  
然而也只有在这种时候，格拉迪欧垂下眼，鼻尖是对方脸颊上烫得像是快要燃烧起来的一团红晕，只有在这种时候，他好像才能接近那个真实的伊格尼斯。格拉迪欧加大了抽插的速度，伊格尼斯把他的身体抱得更紧了些，用指甲胡乱地抓着他脊骨的皮肤，匀称背部肌肉同样因为紧绷而虬结，抽抽嗒嗒地说着含糊不清的话。  
“顶到了，里面——肚子里面，不要，啊，好大，格拉迪欧，在里面，不要……”  
“伊格尼斯，我现在是不会停下的。”格拉迪欧也发出了几声无法压抑的低喘，他们的身体因为躁热渗出湿滑的汗水，相拥在一起如同两条紧紧缠绕的蟒。他的汗滴从额间落下，滑进伊格尼斯的锁骨，格拉迪欧伏下头，用舌尖温柔地卷走了那颗反着光的水珠。伊格尼斯的腰肢因为这个暧昧的动作极轻地瑟缩了一下，格拉迪欧转而安抚性地吻上了他的额头。  
“前面，呜，嗯啊，前面……”  
“前面？前面想被怎么样？”  
“想被——唔，啊，被碰。”  
“碰了前面的肉棒那乳头呢，乳头不想被碰了吗？”  
“都要，格拉迪欧，碰。”  
“真贪心啊。”格拉迪欧拍了拍伊格尼斯的屁股，说了句“准备好”。他掏出性器，握着伊格尼斯的腰领着他翻了个身，再极快地把柱体插回湿热的甬道，在连续不断的顶撞下那里已经被操得已经完全是他的形状。格拉迪欧伸出手，一只扶着上身快速地拨弄着伊格尼斯两边的乳粒，一只探向下体来回地撸起他的阴茎，多重的刺激让伊格尼斯猛地绷住全身上下的肌肉，无法克制地泄出了更多淫靡的呻吟。后仰的脖颈和高翘的臀部一起弯出一道漂亮的身体弧线，他的恋人在荷尔蒙的潮水里几近溺亡。  
“好舒服，嗯，呜，舒服得要不行了，呜嗯，呜——”  
“连后面都一下子更紧了，三个地方一起被玩就这么爽吗？”  
“要不行了，又要射了，嗯啊，哈，哈——”  
何止你一个人要不行了啊。格拉迪欧勉强地在心里苦笑了一声，伊格尼斯的肠壁一直在本能性地咬着自己的阴茎，领着他撞开通道里更隐秘、更紧致也更敏感的地方，引导着他向生命的起源走去。龟头一下接一下准确地碾上前列腺，前一阵快感还未在脑颅中消逝，后一阵快感已经紧随其后地串上顶端。终于格拉迪欧感觉到自己像是在肠道中猛然冲破了某种障碍，阴茎捅进了难以置信的深度，伊格尼斯哆嗦着喊着他的名字，他闭上眼，面前是无穷无尽蔓延的白光。  
“格，格拉，哈啊，格拉迪欧——”  
他握住伊格尼斯的手，喘息着在他的耳旁低声说：我爱你。  
格拉迪欧说：我爱你。然后他们一起迎接了高潮的降临。

“所以呢，你打算一个人加班到几点？”  
“……应该会比较晚，毕竟下午耽误了这么多时间。”  
格拉迪欧挑了挑眉，他关上办公室的门，躺在一旁的沙发上打了个哈欠。明明办公楼其他区域的灯已经全部熄灭了，此时此刻，他的上司、他从小就互相信赖的同伴，以及他的恋人，却依然坐在办公桌前将脑袋埋在一叠高高的文件中，翻了几页后终于抬头瞥了他一眼。  
“我不是叫你先回家吗？”  
“你觉得我有可能丢下你一个人在这然后走吗？”  
“那你可能要等久一点了。”  
“伊格尼斯，”格拉迪欧叹了口气，“你需要休息。”  
“等我完成我的工作。”  
“我是说，你现在就需要休息，你明明就压力很大吧，不然下午怎么会——”  
“好了，格拉迪欧，够了，别说了。”伊格尼斯毫不犹豫地打断了他，将视线重新投回文件，笔却没有动。  
“好吧。”格拉迪欧发出一声气音，他太了解伊格尼斯，就算是被戳穿实际情况，他的恋人也不会承认自己在逞强。他从沙发上坐起身子，决定改变策略：  
“可是我很饿啊，伊格尼斯。”  
“中午根本就没吃什么东西啊，因为上午被你骂了，中午听你的话去帮隔壁同事跑腿了，结果最后就啃了两口面包。”  
“而且下午运动量还那么大，现在胃都快饿疼了。”  
“真的不回家吗？”  
这次格拉迪欧终于在对方碧绿的眼睛里读出了几分明显的动摇，成功了。伊格尼斯沉默了半晌，似乎是在思索，最后露出了一副无奈的表情，说：“那走吧。”格拉迪欧咧开嘴，如同迎接胜利般笑了笑。  
他走到伊格尼斯的身旁，等他最后收拾好桌上的资料。快整理完时伊格尼斯像回想起什么似的突然开了口：  
“……是因为明天刚好是双休日能在家继续办公今晚才能提前走了，下次不会有这种情况了，需要加班的时候还是得继续加班。”  
格拉迪欧耸了耸肩，应了句“知道了”，接着给他披上了西装外套。他们一起关闭了最后一盏灯，铺天盖地的黑暗倾倒进大楼。走廊上只剩下安全出口标示发出的微弱绿光，影影绰绰地闪着，他朝伊格尼斯的方向伸出手，开口问道：  
“不牵吗？”  
“公司里其他人都走了，现在还这么黑，不会有人看到的。”  
伊格尼斯迟疑了一下，几秒后格拉迪欧感觉到手心上传递而来的另外一个人皮肤的热度。  
“今晚去公寓旁新开的那家日料店吃饭吧。”  
“怎么？”  
“你不是想吃很久了，天天跟我说什么‘有机会想研究下他们的菜谱’，再说你今天都这么累了。”  
“听上去是个好主意。”  
“今晚也顺便让我来开车吧。”  
“不行。”  
“为什么？”  
“你上次开车超速撞到了栏杆，刮掉了一大片右门的车漆，你真以为我不知道这件事啊？”  
“……什么啊，我明明叫希德妮帮我保密的。”  
“不是她跟我说的，你把账单寄到家里自己又不记得收了啊，格拉迪欧。”  
格拉迪欧“啧”一声后挠了挠头，想，算了，这样也好。这条走廊直接通向公司出口，很长，他们可以像这样牵着走很久。伊格尼斯看着他沮丧的动作，发出了一声微不可察的轻笑，没有再开口。他们在黑暗中安静地前进，最后，在出口的大门旁，格拉迪欧突然听见对方喊了喊自己的名字：  
“格拉迪欧。”  
“怎么了？”  
伊格尼斯停在原地，顿了顿，然后说：我也爱你。  
伊格尼斯说：我也爱你。然后他们一起迎接了归家的月光。

END


End file.
